Happily ever after
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: 'One day we will have the fairytale we deserve. One day we will have our happily ever after.' Rated T for Twincest. FredxGeorge.


**I'm heeeere:) with a small drabble I made a month ago which wasn't made to be uploaded alone but meeeh I just felt like uploading something, it's been too long since I've done so. I've finally read all the Harry Potter books (lovely, except for the deaths... XD) and this Friday I'm going to London to see the Harry Potter studio Tour in leavesden :DDD can't wait to do it, I'm buying Georgie's wand:) **

**This is set up in Bill and Fleur's wedding**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine, it belongs to our personal goddess, Jo. **

**Warnings: Twincest, hell yes! And fluffy, soppy and tearful romance. **

* * *

**Happily ever after**

I stared at the people dancing in front of me, the music too loud on my ears. My brother and his new bride were the ones in the middle of the dance floor, smiles full of happiness etched upon their faces. I glowered at them, but of course no one noticed. _How can they be so happy? One of their family members has just recently been cursed! _I stared at my twin brother, a worn expression in his face. He was seated on a chair, sighing every now and then. Some of Fleur's cousins approached him and asked for a dance but George rejected them with a slight smile.

I approached him and sat down next to him. He smiled at me and took my hand.

'Fancy a dance?' I asked.

'If I wasn't so tired I would... Sorry.'

'No one blames you.' I caressed his cheek, lovingly. I didn't even care that someone noticed, I was worried and needed to show him some affection. 'They're are so...' I muttered, angrily.

'Can you blame them for being happy? I would be happy too, in fact, I am. I am happy for them.'

'You should be angry. Mum only paid you attention the night your ear was cursed, after that it was like we were not here any more.' I spatted. He stood up and pulled me up.

'Come with me? I need some fresh air.' I just nodded and followed him out of the tent. There were few people outside and we managed to find a quiet spot, where we barely heard the music. Mum kept us so busy the days before the wedding that we barely had times for ourselves and I missed our long, quiet afternoons of relax. 'What's with you? You're so... Angry.'

I bit my lip and shook my head. I pulled him in for a hug and he responded embracing me, his arms tightly wrapped around my neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed. Why was I so angry? Maybe because I felt left out of the family, maybe because I felt that our family felt more proud of any other sibling than of us. I felt that we had to hide ourselves and I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to be able to embrace or kiss George whenever I wanted.

'You know why. I just... Man, I nearly lost you there, we nearly lost you. I just... I just thought that they would pay us more attention...' I whispered. George just sniggered and shook his head.

'It's not enough that you have all my attention?'

'Of course it is! I just feel that we don't belong here, that they are not proud of what we've become.'

'Why wouldn't they? We're probably richer than Bill or Charlie will ever be.'

'You know what I mean... We haven't got girlfriends and we didn't finish our studies. We're the black sheep.'

George said nothing, we just stood there, embracing each other and trying to tell us everything without words. I stared at my brother's red hair and kissed it. Both of us were afraid of the upcoming war, we were afraid of losing the other, for we knew that one wouldn't, couldn't carry on without the other.

'Probably now they think we are out with some of Fleur's cousins... That should ease your feeling a bit.'

'But I don't. I want them to know that I'm out here, with you. I want them to _know._' I said against his hair. He broke our hug but took my hands between his and smiled reassuringly. I gaped at the hole that used to be his ear and felt a lump in my throat. We still laughed, made jokes and pranks together, we faked our endless happiness, but every time he or I made a joke about his lost ear I felt like the most horrible person in the world.

'You know... I've been dreaming...' he whispered. I raised my eyebrows and squeezed his hands. 'I've been dreaming of being able to do this with you...' he raised his chin, pointing to Bill and Fleur who were kissing in front of the crowd, and people shouted and cheered for them.

'Kissing? We do that all the time, Georgie.' he laughed and shook his head.

'No, not kissing. Getting married... I dream of the day you and I will be able to get married.' I felt tears well up in my eyes and the lump in my throat grew larger. It was rare for me to get emotional but lately, with everything that was happening I felt myself more sensible than ever. I saw his eyes gleaming with tears as well, but he let scape a few and sniffed, tried to muffle his sobs.

'I promise you, Georgie, that one day we will be married. Legal or not, we will marry and... Have lots of kids.' I muttered trying to hold back my tears, but my voice broke at the middle. He chocked in his tears, laughing and wiped his eyes.

'I'm not sure about the kids part...' he laughed. I laughed with him, our laughs attracting a few glanced form the other people who were outside. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears and embraced my twin brother, kissing his head.

'I assure you, my lovely fiancée, one day we will have the fairytale we deserve. One day we will have our happily ever after.'

* * *

**Review?  
**

**Hope you liked it^^ **

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
